1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for changing to a different account while managing an e-mail of a particular account through an account change interface, and a method for managing an e-mail thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals such as personal computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions of terminals may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing images or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of reproducing music files through a speaker system, a function of displaying images or video, and the like. Some terminals include an additional function of playing games, while other terminals are implemented as multimedia players. Recently, terminals receive a broadcast or multicast signal to allow users to view video or television programs.
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
As the use of mobile terminals is generalized, users can check and transmit an e-mail, or the like, through mobile terminals like they do with personal computers. Thus, efforts are ongoing to provide a user interface allowing users to more conveniently manage e-mails in mobile terminals.